Nehiriun
Nehiriun is a immortal species on the Earth. These beings are also known as Nehirgy Vampires or Moonpires and there are only 26 recorded in history. They hold a wolf-form that they can shift into at will,there life being supplied by the source of the moon. They gain there immortality and abilities from taking in human fluids, this is anything the human body produces; from Blood, to perspiration, to salva, to urine. Even coming in contact with anothers fluid, to the elders, is enough to 'feed'. Anatomy Appearance The appearance of the Nehirgy shift to meet some certain characteristics. The race all have signature pointy ears, and glazed eyes, almost appearing blind, of their original birth colour. The skin of the Nehirgy can go one of two ways. If the person is exposed to too much moonlight in they're early days, the skin will form white markings and grow lighter in shade. If they are not exposed to enough moonlight, their skin can leave black markings and slowly face into a greyish shade. They also all have wolf-like talons, and 5 pairs of sharpened canines, 3 on the top row, 2 on the bottom row. Abilities As they are known as a Shapeshifter/Werewolf Sub-Race, they have the ability to shapeshift into 3 forms. Each form holds the same colour eye and hair/fur colour. * Human form - Holding the characteristics mentioned above. * Wolf cub form - A small puppy-like form that is about the size of a common fox. This form holds no significant powers and is general, is quite weak. The reason for this form is easy camouflage, a evolutionary form for survival. If the Nehiriun is weak, they will often take this form as it it easier to provide the moonlights strength to themselves when in the cub form. * Large wolf form '''- Measuring up to 5 - 6ft in height the wolf form of this kind resembles that of a common English wolf. This form has extreme claw and jaw strength and is over all a greater force. The wolf form is often used for combat abilities, as this and the use of dark magic has been proved deadly side by side. Other abilities that come with the race are... * Heightened speed * Heightened senses * Sensitivity to Light and sound * Often magic gain - Dark magic (Eg, Bloodmancy, Shadowmancy, Necromancy) Personality traits The person will often become angered and grouchy in the early morning and around too much noise. Many have been known to isolate themselfs away from this. This hateful mode can become more prominent when the person chooses not to feed for a long period. A persons sex drive will also increase. Life cycle The Nehiriun is born from a Werewolf and Moon-Elf hybrid if not 'turned' by ritual. The race was founded by Grail Langton Alabaster who was a nobleman of Oryza. He was a hybrid but noticed the different abilities and qualities in himself. It is said that a hybrid is not as mighty as the original race, yet Grail discovered in his own development that himself, and those related to him, or sharing the same hybrid as him, were as gifted, if not more gifted, then the races the divered from. '''Coming of Age - Upon the closest full moon after the 18th birthday of a Nehiriun, a involuntary aging will take place to allow the person into adulthood. They will grow in height and they will become physically more mature. This is also the period where beings usually discover the magic their own body is developing. Becoming Nehiriun from Human - If turned from human, the ceremony needs to be under a fullmoon and is a long, agonizing process for the person becoming a Nehiriun. After the change, the effects will be felt and seen instantly as soon as the moon retreats for the next day. It takes a whole moon-cycle for the transformation to be complete. Feeding - When it comes to feeding, the Nehiriun feeds from human fluids, this can be... * Blood * Sweat * Saliva * Urine and Feces Most choose to take the blood form of feeding, therefore earning the name 'Vampire' However even though it is most efficient, it is not the only form of feeding. Feeding promotes immorality, and can only freeze the aging process if consumed under the light of the moon. Older Nehiriun can feed in daylight and in lesser amounts, but due to the population of the race being limited, this is not encouraged. Magic All known Nehiriun are said to develop magical qualities. This normally consists of dark magic. known magic of this race being the enhancement off... * Necromancy * Shadowmancy * Bloodmancy The magic abilities of the race is charged though feeding under the full moon. Known Nehiriun * Grail Langton Alabaster * Jaymie Charlotte Alabaster * Lowell Grail Alabaster * Kodielia Jaymie Alabaster * Fumaii Baudouin * Laura Baudouin Category:Undead